Hinata's Fate
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Tired of seeing Hinata fail with Naruto? Do you think you know how to make her get Naruto to like her? Then read this story and choose the right answers to see if you actually are correct! (Rated K for suggestive themes and romantic fluff) (Pairings: NaruHina) Choose Hinata's Fate! (Hinata can end up with Neji if you choose certain letters.)
1. Chapter 1

Make a multi-chapter story of what could happen to Hinata and Naruto.

A/N: Choose what Hinata will do to get Naruto, whether you fail or not..it's your choice.

There are four endings, if you want to read them correctly, start the story at the last question you were asked at.

Like: A: Eat B: Jump C: Pee

If you choose the letter that has a different chapter attached to it: B: Jump (Go to chapter 2) Then you go to chapter 2, and start reading it at the part where you last read it at.

You chose B so, you look for the part where it shows that answer: Jump. Therefore, you're reading it correctly. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related, except for all of the Naruto stories I've written on this website.

* * *

(Hyuga's home)

Hinata stood up tiredly from her comfortable bed, and practically forced herself to get off of it. Though the covers made her exceptionally lazy for the moment, she had things to do, people to see. Therefore, her feet gave all of their energy to help her get up, and she hurried to brush her hair and dress herself appropriately.

"Hmm..what should I wear?"

A: School uniform (If you pick A continue on with this chapter)

B: Sexy dress (If you picked B go to chapter 2)

C: Swim suit (If you picked C go to chapter 3)

D: Usual clothes (If you picked D go to chapter 4)

"Where did I get this school girl's uniform? ..Oh well. I might as well wear it." And with that said, I put the outfit on with ease and walked out of my room.

Soon after I leaved my room, I smelled a pleasant aroma, mostly likely from the kitchen, and skipped merrily there, hoping for a tasty breakfast. As soon as I got in the kitchen, my nose flared to smell the aroma more, and I smiled happily when I eyed the eggs and bacon.

Quickly, I sat down, and next to Neji too. He is kind of cold at times, but I forgive him anyway. Family, you know? After a while, I felt an unpleasant feeling surrounding me, and I swiftly looked around, not bothering to move my head as to not make people look at me. Finally my eyes locked onto the source of the unpleasant feeling..Neji.

_"What should I say to him?" I thought to myself, getting very uncomfortable.  
_  
A: What? You like what you see? (If you picked A, go to chapter 2)

B: Stop being such a pervert and avert your eyes! (If you picked B, go to chapter 3)

C: Ignore it. (If you picked C, go to chapter 4)

D: Stare back. (If you picked D, continue reading chapter 1)

A quick thought came into the back of my head, and I decided to beat him at his own game, and stared back. It worked instantly, with him blushing like mad and even getting furious with me.

"Why are you staring at me!?" Neji asked, flustered.

"Because you were staring at me!" I replied haughtily, which was quite out of character for me.

"I-I-I...I'm not hungry anymore.." Neji muttered the last part and walked out of the house.

Jeez, he acted really weird..

After the scene, my father glared at me, not very pleased. Of course..I did something wrong again..

"Hinata, was that really the right thing to do?" My father asked, with a light sigh.

A: No.. (If you picked A continue reading this chapter)

B: Hell yeah it was! I'm sick of his arrogant attitude! (If you picked B read chapter 2)

C: Maybe not.. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Well... (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

After a deep sigh, I softly said, "No.."

"...Well, you're done with your food, if you find Neji, you should apologize to him." My father suggested, but it felt more like an order.

"All right.." I kind of grew angry inside, seeing that I didn't really do anything wrong, but in my father's eyes, I seem to do everything wrong. Even if Neji did it too. It just..wasn't fair, but my conscience kept telling me to go apologize, so that's what you get for being a nice person.

With another deep sigh coming from my mouth, I excused myself from the kitchen and left the house, searching for my brother.

Finally, I managed to walk all the way to Konoha Village with a full stomach and a horrible amount of stress. Now..my next mission was to find my cousin, and apologize for something stupid. But before I could do that, my eyes locked onto the most majestic creature of all the land. Naruto.

Ohhh..what to do?

A: Go talk to him. (If you picked A, go to chapter 2)

B: Stalk him. (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Ignore him and search for your arrogant cousin. (If you picked C go to chapter 4)

D: Walk by him repeatedly to get his attention. (If you picked D, go to chapter 3)

I guess I could just check on what he's doing, it's not technically stalking..

And so, I slowly and stealthily followed him, with him occasionally looking back to see what the noise was. Well, I guess that's what you should expect from a ninja of his caliber. Though oddly enough, he still hasn't found me out.

A little while after following Naruto, I began to make frantic pants, and sweat poured from my forehead. How long have we been walking? Huh? He stopped.

"Hmm..this isn't the place either. Maybe I'm reading the directions wrong.." Naruto said after he grabbed a tiny map out of his pocket. "Hahh...this sucks.."

Maybe I should-

A: Help him. (If you picked A, continue reading this chapter)

B: Keep stalking. (If you picked B, read chapter 2)

C: Disguise yourself. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Leave and go find Neji. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"H-hey..Naruto. Need some help?" I asked shyly as I came out from my hiding spot.

"Huh? Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, kind of surprised to see me in this part of town. It was kind of a bad part of town..

"I-I uhh..went to..umm..f-find Neji." I answered, and Naruto instantly believed me, slowly pushing the map towards me.

"Soo..you're going to help me find the place?" Naruto asked cutely, and I nodded in reply, blushing horribly.

After nodding, I grabbed the map, and asked Naruto what he was looking for.

"I'm trying to find Koko's Noodles and Taiyaki. It's a new restaurant in town."

"O-okay..er..follow me." I said, stuttering a bit as I followed the directions on the slightly ripped up piece of paper.

And with that, Naruto followed me, and we got to the place quite quickly. Naruto immediately smiled as brightly as possible and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Hinata! Hey..do you want to come in with me? My treat." Naruto offered, and I stood there, deciding to myself.

A: No thanks. I really need to find Neji. (If you picked A, read chapter 2)

B: YES! (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Just walk away. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Pass out. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"Yes!" I shouted in glee, and Naruto kind of just stared at me for a moment.

"Okay then..let's go eat." Naruto said, and we both walked in together.

It almost felt like we were on a date. Awww, that just makes my heart flutter.. I wish it were a date though.. But, then I would of passed out, so..I guess this was for the best.

"Two bowls of ramen please." Naruto requested, and the chef feigned a sad emotion.

"I'm sorry, we were so packed today that we only have enough for one bowl." The chef apologized, and Naruto asked for it anyway.

"Naruto, you know..I'm not too hungry, you can have it."I insisted, though my stomach was begging for food, my heart was begging me to be nice and considerate.

"Nonsense! I invited you to eat with me, so we can just share the ramen." Naruto stated with a bright smile.

My face instantly burst into a red, hot mess. I couldn't help but think of us sharing food together..my day just kept getting better and better. Finally, the chef came over, bringing a small bowl of ramen to us, and two sets of chopsticks like Naruto requested when I was thinking of us being married. Ahh...us..married. Kyah! That would mean..marriage..us..kids..

Then, like an idiot, my nose started bleeding, luckily, it was only a little blood.

"Hinata, you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

What should I say?

A: I was thinking of us being married and having babies. (If you picked A, read chapter 3)

B: I'm all right. (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: No! I feel light-headed...hold me! (If you picked C, read chapter 2)

D: I was just thinking about Neji. That's all. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"O-o-of c-course I a-am! I-I-I just..umm..got e-excited about the r-ramen." I stuttered horribly, and Naruto smiled in relief.

After we said our thanks to the chef, we dug in, slurping up noodles at a fast rate. Oddly though, I would say I was eating faster than Naruto. I really am hungry though..so..you know? A girl has to eat, even if they look like a freaking dog who hasn't eaten in years.

The time was coming. The time for the noodles to be fully devoured, and the last noodle being completely wrapped around both of our chopsticks without either of us realizing, and so, our lips slurped up the delicacy and as we got to the end of it..

We stopped. Realizing we were sharing the noodle, with both our lips only a centimeter away. And if it was only just a bit microscopic, I think I saw pink clouding Naruto face.

Dang..this was my chance but..wouldn't it be too forward? What should I do?

A: Kiss him. (If you picked A, read chapter 2)

B: Apologize. (If you picked B, continue on with this chapter)

C: Yell at him. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Cut off the noodle and run off. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"WAHHHH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to Naruto! " I frantically apologized, and Naruto quickly finished the noodle.

"No, it's fine, Hinata. It's not your fault." Naruto said, patting my head a little. "Well, I got to go."

He quickly put down the money and stared at me for a moment, as if he was desiring something. His hands then touched mine, and his face blushed a dark red.

"You know...I-I think I'm really starting to like you..." Naruto stuttered slightly, and walked off, leaving me in a blushing mess.

And just like any girl named Hinata would do, I asked the chef to take me home, and I passed out.

Naruto...the man of my dreams..is just a little closer to me.. Ahh..happiness..

* * *

A/N: Remember, there's a chapter for every action you do, whether or not you think you accomplished Hinata's fate or not..that's your choice. Play anytime. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you picked B: Sexy dress, then read this chapter. :)

* * *

"Maybe I could try something different..and wear a sexy dress." I thought to myself, and quickly dressed into the rather skimpy, black dress.

It was a sharply cut v-neck dress, with the length being an inch below my butt.

"Jeez...I look like a stripper. Maybe I shouldn't wear-" I said as I analyzed my dress with a bit of regret, but then my father interrupted me.

"HINATA! Breakfast!" My father called, and I rushed to the kitchen, forgetting that my dress was absolutely inappropriate.

Once I entered the kitchen I felt my father's creepy glare burning into my soul, nonetheless, I went to the table.

Quickly, I sat down, and next to Neji too. He is kind of cold at times, but I forgive him anyway. Family, you know? After a while, I felt an unpleasant feeling surrounding me, and I swiftly looked around, not bothering to move my head as to not make people look at me. Finally my eyes locked onto the source of the unpleasant feeling..Neji.

_"What should I say to him?" I thought to myself, getting very uncomfortable.  
_

A: What? You like what you see? (If you picked A continue on with this chapter)

B: Stop being such a pervert and avert your eyes! (If you picked B go to chapter

C: Ignore it. (If you picked C go to chapter 4)

D: Stare back. (If you picked D go to chapter 1)

With a sudden boost of confidence, mostly from my change of clothes, I spoke up to my brother, my lips creating a smirk.

"What? You like what you see?" Neji's face instantly turned a dark red, and he ran out of the house, leaving a trail of nose blood.

My father quickly glared at me, his face showing obvious anger, but he restrained it.

"Hinata, was that really necessary?" His eyes purged my soul.

A: No.. (If you picked A, go to chapter 1)

B: Hell yeah it was! I'm sick of his arrogant attitude! (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Maybe not.. (If you picked C, go to chapter 4)

D: Well... (If you picked D, go to chapter 3)

With my eyebrows furrowing with frustration and anger, the confidence inside me exploded out.

"HELL YEAH IT WAS! I'm SICK of his arrogant attitude!" My father shrieked back in shock and a bit of fear.

But he soon sat up straight again, looking me in the eyes.

"Hinata...you should apologize." My father said in an order tone, and I glared at him, but soon walked out of the house.

I barely ate anything when I marched out, and the anger was still full-on into my brain as I continued to march. Finally, I stopped stomping my feet as I stumbled upon the rather dusty Konoha ground, and saw the most sexy creature of all the land. Naruto.

Hmm..what to do?

A: Go talk to him. (If you picked A, continue reading this chapter)

B: Stalk him. (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Ignore him and search for your arrogant cousin. (If you picked C go to chapter 4)

D: Walk by him repeatedly to get his attention. (If you picked D, go to chapter 3)

After juggling my thoughts, I decided to go and talk to him. As I walked shyly towards him, he looked back and saw me. With a bright smile, he waved at me, and I slowly waved back.

Once I walked up to him, my face grew pink, and I softly spoke up.

"H-hey..Naruto.." His smile stayed as I talked to him.

"Hey. What'ya doing?" Naruto casually asked me as he looked down at this dusty piece of paper.

"Ohh..umm..nothing really.." I shyly said, and my wandered out of his gaze.

"I see...well, it was nice talking to you. I need to go find some place on this map." I blinked slowly.

So it was a map! I see..

With a bit of a sad expression, I waved a good-bye to him. But as I watched him, my heart wouldn't stop beating. I..I had to follow him! My face now showing a fearless expression, I slowly chased after him, kind of like..well, stalking my prey.

I yawned.

I was about twenty minutes in, in following Naruto around Konoha. He kept getting lost, or he would sit down on a bench and silently sob. I'm guessing either the map had crappy directions, or..Naruto just couldn't understand the directions.

Maybe I should-?

A: Help him. (If you picked A, read chapter 1)

B: Keep stalking. (If you picked B, read chapter 4)

C: Disguise yourself. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Leave and go find Neji. (If you picked D, continue this chapter)

The jig is up..I just..can't ignore Neji. I should go find him and apologize. After all, Naruto probably doesn't want me to talk to him anyway. With a saddened sigh, I left my prey.

Oooh, sorry man. You ended up marrying your cousin, and Naruto died in an endless, lost abyss in Konoha.

If you picked any other answer after this last question, you still end up marrying Neji, and Naruto still died. Good job. xD

* * *

A/N: Well..you got to marry Neji. :D *thumbs up* (Always look at the bright side, even if the bright side is a little dim.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you picked C: Swim Suit, then read this chapter. :)

* * *

I guess I could cosplay today, since I did watch a whole bunch of episodes of Free yesterday.. (A/N: Free, an anime basically about guys in swimsuits.) After I imagined the guys from the anime, I shook my head vigorously, and pulled the one-piece, dark blue, swimsuit on myself. And after a yawn rushed out of my mouth, I slowly trudged out of my room, and into the kitchen.

My nose flared in an instant. I knew that smell anywhere.. Bacon and eggs! I skipped to the table, smiling happily as I quickly sat down, next to Neji even. He was kind of cruel towards me, but..I still had to be nice. He was family after all.

Then, all of a sudden, in the middle of my chowing down, I felt an unpleasant feeling tingling in my spine. What was this..glaring feeling? My eyes looked around, my head very slowly turning to see the source of the tingling. ..Of course. Neji.

What should I say to him?

A: What? You like what you see? (If you picked A, go to chapter 2)

B: Stop being such a pervert and avert your eyes! (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Ignore it. (If you picked C, go to chapter 4)

D: Stare back. (If you picked D, continue reading chapter 1)

"N-Neji!" I spouted out of the blue, and Neji's eyes widened. "S-stop being s-such a pervert and avert your eyes from me!"

Neji's face turned a deep red, and he slowly evacuated the premise.

My father quickly turned his head to glare at me. Dang..that glare gets me every time.

"Hinata. Was that really necessary?" He asked with those soul crushing eyes.

A: No.. (If you picked A continue reading this chapter)

B: Hell yeah it was! I'm sick of his arrogant attitude! (If you picked B read chapter 2)

C: Maybe not.. (If you picked C, continue reading chapter 3)

D: Well... (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"Maybe not..." I answered, slightly ashamed for what I did.

"..Just go and apologize to Neji." My father quietly said, and refused to look at me any longer.

With a slight poker face, I slowly rose from my seat and walked out of my home. It was..a horribly awkward moment, just like many others we had with each other. Like that time I accidentally punched him right in the face, and he didn't talk to me for three weeks. He just doesn't know what's an accident and what's on purpose.. And that's why I found a security camera in my dresser.

Suddenly, my feet stopped when I realized I was in Konoha grounds, and my lips curved into an awkward, shy smile when I saw Naruto, the most handsome man in the world.

Humm..what to do?

A: Go talk to him. (If you picked A, go to chapter 2)

B: Stalk him. (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Ignore him and search for your arrogant cousin. (If you picked C go to chapter 4)

D: Walk by him repeatedly to get his attention. (If you picked D, go to chapter 3)

I shouldn't be too forward and talk to him..he might think I'm weird. Hmm..ooh! I know! I slowly got closer to him, but instead of just staring at him like a creeper, I walked by him repeatedly, back and forth. After a while of my repeated walking method, he realized my presence and gave me a friendly wave, and I quickly waved back in response and walked away, seeing to it that my duty was over.

Until..

From the corner of my eye, I saw that he was having an issue with this piece of paper. It was most likely a map because I kept hearing him mutter, 'right' or 'left'. He either sucked at directions, or the map was crap.

After a few discussions made in my mind, I decided to stalk him for a moment, and I had one more question raising up in my head..

What should I do?

A: Help him. (If you picked A, read chapter 1)

B: Keep stalking. (If you picked B, read chapter 2)

C: Disguise yourself. (If you picked C, continue reading chapter 3)

D: Leave and go find Neji. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

B: Keep stalking.

C: Disguise yourself.

D: Leave and go find Neji.

If I come on to him again, he may think I'm a stalker..but I don't want to leave him directionless.. I know! I'll just disguise myself. But..what should I disguise myself as? My head cocked side to side, looking around to find a convenient and quick disguise. My eyes widened and smile perked on my lips. Perfect.

"Maybe it was over here..? No..wait, that's a ketchup stain.." Naruto murmured to himself, frustrated with the directions placed on the map.

"H-hello, Naruto.." I spoke up softly, and slightly startled him. Dang..I should of picked the fox costume instead.

"Uhmm..do I know you?" Naruto's head cocked to the right.

"Ohhh, just a curious bystander.." I innocently said.

"Curious? Of what?" His head now cocked to the left.

"Ohh, umm..I saw that you were having a hard time with your...uhh...map?" I said, unsure if it was a map or not.

"How could you tell it was a map?"

"J-Just a lucky guess, r-really.." I lightly stuttered, and my eyes aimed to the ground.

"Well, bystander or not, you can help me, right?" His lips curved a smile, a smile full of hope.

"A-ahhh...s-s-sure.." I stumbled with my words a lot, but he still didn't find out that I was Hinata yet. This is awesome!

"Well, point me to where Koko's noodles and Taiyaki is." He said as he showed me the map.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw the map. That's about the time when I realized Naruto sucked at deciphering maps. With a chuckle begging to come out, I pointed forward, and the restuarant was right in front of us.

"O-o-ohh...well..uhh..thanks.." Naruto stuttered just like me, and an embarrassed blush came across his face.

"Y-you're welcome.." I said shyly, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Hold on chicken-costume guy! Want to eat with me? My treat." Naruto offered, and my face blushed a deep red beneath the large costume.

Yes..I was in a chicken costume. Got a problem with that?! But that was the least of my worries. What do I say back?!

A: No thanks. I really need to find Neji. (If you picked A, read chapter 2)

B: YES! (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Just walk away. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Pass out. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

Not really wanting him to know it's me, and jeopardizing our possible relationship, I just walked away, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto barked, kind of angry as he grabbed my shoulders. "You could of at least said no! You didn't have to walk away." His voice seemed flustered and angry as he spoke. But then again, it was kind of rude..

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, N-Naruto-k-kun.." I stuttered, as tears fell down my face. Good thing for the costume.

"Why are you stuttering so much, chicken-costume guy?" Naruto asked, and quickly lifted the chicken head from my head, and his eyes widened. "Hinata?!"

"S-sorry!" I quickly apologized and tried to run away again, but he stopped me in an instant.

"Oi, I didn't forget what I said before. Do you want to have some food or not?" Naruto offered again, and my head slowly nodded and a tint of blush showed on my face.

It was almost felt like we were on a date. Ohhh, that just makes my heart flutter.. I wish it were a date though.. But, then I would of passed out, so..I guess this was for the best.

"Two bowls of ramen please." Naruto requested, and the chef feigned a sad emotion.

"I'm sorry, we were so packed today that we only have enough for one bowl." The chef apologized, and Naruto asked for it anyway.

"Naruto, you know..I'm not too hungry, you can have it."I insisted, though my stomach was begging for food, my heart was begging me to be nice and considerate.

"Nonsense! I invited you to eat with me, so we can just share the ramen." Naruto stated with a bright smile.

My face instantly burst into a red, hot mess. I couldn't help but think of us sharing food together..my day just kept getting better and better. Finally, the chef came over, bringing a small bowl of ramen to us, and two sets of chopsticks like Naruto requested when I was thinking of us being married. Ahh...us..married. Kyah! That would mean..marriage..us..kids..

Then, like an idiot, my nose started bleeding, luckily, it was only a little blood.

"Hinata, you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

What should I say?

A: I was thinking of us being married and having babies. (If you picked A, read chapter 3)

B: I'm all right. (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: No! I feel light-headed...hold me! (If you picked C, read chapter 2)

D: I was just thinking about Neji. That's all. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"Oh. I was j-just thinking of us being married and having b-babies." I replied boldly, and Naruto's mouth hung open.

"H-h-how bold of y-y-y-you to say!" Naruto stated his face a dark tomato red.

"Well! We should eat now, right?" I asked him as if I hadn't said anything embarrassing or wrong.

"...Yeah.." He lifted up the chopsticks and stuck it into the bowl, twirling the noodles around.

After we said our thanks to the chef, we dug in, slurping up noodles at a fast rate. Oddly thugh, I would say I was eating faster than Naruto. I really am hungry though..so..you know? A girl has to eat, even if they look like a freaking dog who hasn't eaten in years.

The time was coming. The time for the noodles to be fully devoured, and the last noodle being completely wrapped around both of our chopsticks without either of us realizing, and so, our lips slurped up the delicacy and as we got to the end of it..

We stopped. Realizing we were sharing the noodle, with both our lips only a centimeter away. And if it was only just a bit microscopic, I think I saw pink clouding Naruto face.

Dang..this was my chance but..wouldn't it be too forward? What should I do?

A: Kiss him. (If you picked A, read chapter 2)

B: Apologize. (If you picked B, continue on with this chapter)

C: Yell at him. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Cut off the noodle and run off. (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

Maybe if I get angry like Sakura, Naruto will be more lenient?

"HOW DARE YOU COME ONTO ME LIKE THAT!? PERV!" I yelled, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow..that chicken costume changed you.." Naruto whispered quietly to himself.

"I'm going!" I declared and walked away, my lips shaking sadly. Then my legs began shaking. I hated being mean to Naruto..that's it..I ruined everything.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto shouted for me, and I looked back at him, hopeful for romantic words. "I would of preferred the fox costume."

* * *

A/N: XDD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read the other chapters as well for different reactions and changes of fate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you picked D: Usual clothes, then read this chapter. :)

* * *

After picking my usual apparel, I threw the clothes on and rushed out of my room after I heard my father relentlessly calling me. I hope he won't be too angry with me..After all, at least I didn't sleep in this time. Sometimes I would just be too tired from the training he made me do, and the side training I did to hopefully impress him.

Anyways, soon after I left my room, I smelled a pleasant aroma, mostly likely from the kitchen, and skipped merrily there, hoping for a tasty breakfast. As soon as I got in the kitchen, my nose flared to smell the aroma more, and I smiled happily when I eyed the eggs and bacon.

Quickly, I sat down, and next to Neji too. He is kind of cold at times, but I forgive him anyway. Family, you know? After a while, I felt an unpleasant feeling surrounding me, and I swiftly looked around, not bothering to move my head as to not make people look at me. Finally my eyes locked onto the source of the unpleasant feeling..Neji.

_"What should I say to him?" I thought to myself, getting very uncomfortable.  
_

A: What? You like what you see? (If you picked A, go to chapter 2)

B: Stop being such a pervert and avert your eyes! (If you picked B, go to chapter 3)

C: Ignore it. (If you picked C, go to chapter 4)

D: Stare back. (If you picked D, continue reading chapter 1)

_"I should just ignore it, I don't want to cause a scene.." I thought to myself, and continued eating._

Though I ignored him, I couldn't help but feel awkward at the staring war he had with me. Although, I wasn't staring back, so I guess he had all ready won the war, and I guess he wanted to mock me with more staring. But anyways, it almost got to the point to where I was dying of awkwardness.

Finally, I got rescued by my sister, and she spoke up quite directly to my cousin.

"Neji, stop being a queer and refrain from staring at Hinata." Neji's face instantly turned red, and he ran out of the house.

"Hinata! How could you be so cruel to your cousin!?" My father fumed, and my eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Wait..what?" I asked him, extremely confused.

"Was that really necessary to do to your cousin!?" My father asked, still angry.

A: No.. (If you picked A continue reading this chapter)

B: Hell yeah it was! I'm sick of his arrogant attitude! (If you picked B read chapter 2)

C: Maybe not.. (If you picked C, read chapter 3)

D: Well... (If you picked D, read chapter 4)

"Well..I..." I said, fearing to speak up for myself.

"Hahh..just go and find Neji, and apologize to him." My father ordered, and I slowly left the room, upset and hungry.

I managed to walk all the way to Konoha Village with a full stomach and a horrible amount of stress. Now..my next mission was to find my cousin, and apologize for something stupid. But before I could do that, my eyes locked onto the most sweetest person ever. Naruto.

Ohhh..what should I do?

A: Go talk to him. (If you picked A, go to chapter 2)

B: Stalk him. (If you picked B, continue reading this chapter)

C: Ignore him and search for your arrogant cousin. (If you picked C go to chapter 4)

D: Walk by him repeatedly to get his attention. (If you picked D, go to chapter 3)

I can't just ignore my cousin..I have to go find him.

And with that in my head, I sorrowfully walked away from his presence.

Oooh, you apologized to Neji and ended up marrying him, and having three arrogant kids. Oh, also, Naruto ended marrying Sasuke. (SASUKE-KUN) xD

* * *

A/N: Any question that you answer with D, you immediately go to this chapter and you always end up with Neji.

Also, I'm NOT a SasuNaru fan, I'm just trying to be funny. :)


End file.
